1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) array substrate and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a TFT array substrate and an LCD, in which a first electrode and a second electrode are disposed on an insulating substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. In such an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby adjusting the amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer.
LCDs may be effectively configured to have a thin thickness, but may have low lateral visibility compared to front visibility thereof. In an LCD, various liquid crystal arrangements and driving methods are used to increase the lateral visibility thereof. In an LCD, electric field generating electrodes (i.e., a common electrode and a pixel electrode) are all provided on one substrate in the LCDs to realize wide viewing angles.
In such an LCD, at least one of two electric field generating electrodes (i.e., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) may have a plurality of cutouts and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the cutouts.
To form two electric field generating electrodes on one thin-film transistor (“TFT”) array substrate as described above, a plurality of optical masks may be used.
In an LCD, where the common electrode to which a voltage of a certain magnitude is applied is integrally formed as a single unitary and indivisible unit, a signal transmitted to the common electrode may be delayed.